Ya' Think I'm Some Type of Queer or Somethin?
by TheNellisTrain
Summary: "I wasn't sayin' that. I just meant there's a possibility of people you like."


Yesterday night, I came out of the closet to my sister and it was one of the most nerve wrecking things I've ever had to do, so I decided to base the situation on what would happen if Ellis came out to Coach, but of course with your L4D2 twist. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I can't wait to see who you settle in life with," Coach brushed off the bill of Ellis' hat, soon plopping it back down on the top of the young male's head. "Whether it be that Zoey girl or Nick or whoever you go on to choose."<p>

The hick's cerulean peepers had widened at this, his head automatically snapping up to look at the older man making his way to the crate across the room. "What?" Ellis' had let out somewhat of a forced chuckle when in actuality he had felt like he had been on the verge up regurgitating the bit of food the group was able to provide earlier. "Ya' think I'm some type of queer or somethin'?"

"Nah," Coach pulled up his pant legs slightly as he plopped down on the grate, a small grunt of weariness escaping his system. All of this apocalypse stuff was starting to really catch up with him. "I wasn't sayin' that. I just meant there's a possibility of people you like."

Reaching his hands up to properly adjust his hat on his head, the southern found his gaze drifting around the room as he went on to stand up, turning his back to Coach as he pretended to be focused on making sure all the guns were properly loaded. "What about y'ew, Coach?" Ellis had questioned, casting a quick glance over his shoulder at the man before going on to fiddle with on to fiddle with a pack of ammunition. "Y'ew ever been interested in guys before?"

Scratching his rather scruffy chin, Coach had found himself gazing up at the ceiling in thought. "No," He had answered, his chocolate brown eye's falling to rest upon the back of the other. "But, I had a nephew who was like that. Loved 'em like he was my own. He was a damn good kid."

At this point, Ellis had found himself completely turned around, his lower back resting against the edge of the table as he kept his arms crossed against his chest, his cerulean peepers focused solely on Coach before he dropped his gaze momentarily, though he had brought it back to the older man. "Can I tell ya' somethin'?" He had questioned, his voice coming out strong at first but almost flattering into a whisper towards the end.

"Course you can," Coach had found himself sitting up straighter, leaning in to show that the younger male had his full attention in this situation since he had seemed to grow quite withdrawn at this topic. It wasn't like Ellis to not be the one taking charge of a conversation or contributing little to none.

The hick had started to gnaw down of his bottom lips, his shoulders showing off just how tense he had been if his facial expression hadn't been doing it. After a moment's pause, Ellis slowly opened his mouth to speak. "I like.." And then he was stuck, like nothing was capable of coming out. Licking his lips, the southern had tried again. "I like.. Oh god, this is harder than I imagined it ta'h be.." He had exasperated, soon slapping his hands to cover his face as he blurted it out rather quickly. "I like boys! I like 'em! But, I like girls, too!"

And for a couple of seconds, all within the room had been silent until a chuckle had emitted from the chocolate man's lips. "You were nervous to tell me that? Seriously?" Coach had let out another chuckle as he gave a shake of his head. "I just told you I've had a nephew like that and you were nervous to tell me? Really? Ellis, I ain't a very opinionated man. Whatever makes you happy - shit, it makes you happy. There ain't really nothin' to it." He had shrugged, soon standing and making his way over to the boy that held an expression similar to a deer in head lights, soon giving him a pat on his shoulder. "C'mon now, I still gotta show ya' how to make a pipebomb before Ro get's back from the run with Nick and all."

Letting out a nervous chuckle, Ellis had gave a nod of his head, a small smile perking at the edge's of lips. If anything were to go wrong, it certainly wasn't going wrong here.


End file.
